iSoar Grawrawr
by Alexandyne
Summary: title has no real meaning - Nudge's arm is injured and they meet the iCarly group... but what happens when the wrong kids fall in love? And, of course, when Carly falls from a 20 story window that isn't good either.
1. Chapter 1

OK, I just couldn't RESIST starting another story... so tell me what you think, OK? I don't think I'm going to add anyone – including Alex – who doesn't belong in this story. I might change my mind, though.... honestly I don't control my stories. The story makes itself. So, enjoy.... and NO the title doesn't really have a meaning, I just had to put my catch phrase there.... GRAWRAWR!!

* * *

"_Random Dancing!!" _the speakers echoed. Carly and Sam began doing weird hippie dances for the camera.

"OK," Sam said once the music stopped. "Now, we have two Gibby's...." Gibby and his brother came on screen.... without... their.... shirts.................... "And we're going to see which is the best Gibby Food Brand!! Spaghetti Tacos or cream pie! We're going to see which one Gibby can eat the most of without throwing up!"

"Sam. You could've worded that better," Carly scolded, concealing a smile. "Now, here's Spencer's tacos..... and here's some pie!" Carly put a plate of tacos in front of Gibby 1 and a pie infront of Gibby 2."Eat!" andthe Gibbys shoved their faces in the food. Sam and Carly began making disgusted faces. Finally the one eating the pie got up, ran off screen, and the sounds of barf echoed. Gibby 1 looked up.

"Good job Gibby! This officially proves that Spaghetti tacos are better for you pet Gibby than cream pie. You can go now, you creep me out," Sam waved her hand at Gibby 1.

"Can I take the tacos with me?" Gibby asked, looking at his remaining tacos. Carly nodded and Gibby picked them up and ran off screen.

"Now that concludes this episode of iCarly," Carly tried to keep a straight face and sound professional.

"Until next time...." Sam yelled.

"Sam!" Spencer's voice scolded her offscreen for being loud.

"Eat ham, fried chicken, steak...."

"And dance around in your underwear!" Carly yelled.

"Bye!" Calry and Sam chimed together.

* * *

Fang's POV:

I shut the laptop, laughing silently. iCarly was a funny show. Helped take my mind off Max... I mean, things. Everything was silent for the moment. Then a scream echoed through the cave. I jumped up and ran to the cliff. For some reason, Nudge was down below fighting dozens of Erasers... and losing. I dove, not even bothering to open my wings,

I knocked at least half a dozen out of the sky, before pulling upward to join Nudge, she was cradling her left arm, and blood seeped through her fingers. I absently backhanded one who came up behind me. I sent Nudge up to the cave and brought down 3 more Erasers before Max joined me. Soon they were all down.

We flew back up to the cave, where Iggy was holding Nudge's arm and a look of panic hiding in his expression. I tensed.

"What's wrong, Ig?" I asked.

"Her bone has a green stick fracture... and her tendon was ripped. If we don't get help NOW she may never be able to move her arm again."


	2. Bloody meeting

OK sorry it took me a while to update.....

* * *

Fang's POV:

I carried Nudge and flew hard. Blood was dripping and disappearing behind us from her arm, and I could see she was trying really really hard not to cry.

"Nudge we need to go into the city. Since you know everything, do you know where the nearest one is?" I tried to make her feel better with flattery....

"Y-Yeah... Seattle," she whimpered, voice quivering. Iggy was looking wordily at her with sightless eyes. I looked around and finally saw the scratches of buildings on the horizon. I flew faster and faster, pushing harder and harder. Nudge might bleed to death if I don't hurry......... My black shirt was died red, and I'm sure the only white thing on me (Er... I do not wish to locate this) was sure as hell red with blood from her seeping through my pants. I landed on top of one of the highest buildings and ran through the roof door.

I didn't look where I landed... I stopped about middle way down. I needed to get inside one of these rooms and get something to stop the blood. Maybe then call 9-1-1. she slipped... Yes she slipped and landed on the pocket knife I let out. Perfect cover story. I stopped and kicked a door, hard. I needed them to open it NOW. A girl opened and my mind faintly recognised her under a rush of panic. Max was beside me and spoke.

"My sister is really hurt... can you help?" Max even put in a strangled sound of horror. The girl's eyes were wide, but she nodded and stepped out of our way. She must have noticed how bloody I was, because she got out towels and spread them on her couch.

"Set her here," the girl's voice was familiar, too... I set her down. I noticed for the first time the the little girl who was in my arms wasn't just bleeding there. Her stomach had been sliced up, too, which may have been what soaked my shirt so fast. Damn. There goes my cover story...

"SAM!" The girl yelled. My head snapped back to reality. Sam, Sam, Sam... that name. I thought.... iCarly. Holy crap. Perfect coincidence! A girl with dirty blonde curly hair stomped down the stairs.

"What Carl - oh my -" Freddie was behind her and luckily slapped a hand over her mouth. I glared momentarily before taking on my usual demeanour.

"Sam get the first aid kit. Freddie, get the phone and Spencer!" Carly said, standing there looking at the blood spreading on the towel as if in a trance.

"Carly," I said softly. She looked up. "We need an ambulance."

"NO!" Max snapped at the same time as Nudge. Nudge then groaned and fell backwards.

"Yes. She's running out of blood, and we're not in the right place for Anne to show up again," I said quietly. "She's just as bad off as I was when I needed the hospital."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Firstly: WHAT HAPPENED?!? secondly: who are you and thirdly: where did you come from?!" Carly yelled. I looked at her with a glare in my eyes, but kept my face emotioinless. Now was the time for expressionlessness. The flock needed it.

"She fell while climbing the tower on the roof, and landed on my pocket knife," I lied quickly. On 'pocket-knife' I pointed to her arm. Carly's eyes widened.

"She was climbing the radio tower?!" she yelled.

"Shh. Yes, when we told her to get down that's when she turned to look at us and lost her footing," I said. Carly took a steadying breath.

"OK. Who are you and where did you come from??" she repeated her earlier questions.

"I'm Alex, this is Nick, Jeff, Ariel, Zypher, and Tiffany-Chrystal," Max took over. She finally used a fake name for herself... "We are in town to surprise visit someone who isn't here."

"OK," Carly sighed as Sam pounded down the stairs, lugging a huge case with a red duct tape + on it twice her size. "Spencer's dangerous hobbies are coming in handy..."

I opened it immediately and Iggy felt through it and found a gauze roll. I got disinfectant and poured it in her cuts as Iggy set the bone. I then wrapped her arm and midsection in gauze which quickly was died crimson. Freddy was dialing 9-1-1 already.

"_Yes 9-1-1 what's your emergency?" _A voice came out of the phone.

"A girl is here and she's bleeding like crud all over the couch!"

_"Sir what happened?"_

"Uh...." I took the phone. "She was climbing the radio tower on top of a building and fell on a pocketknife... her arm is cut and broken and she has several cuts along her midsection."

_"What's your location?"_

".... Seattle..." I didn't know where we were! Carly took the phone. "The iCarly studio...." of course! Stupid me.

"_OK we're on our way remain calm."_


	3. Dylan

SORRY I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY!! I like need ideas and this isn't gonna go very far because Xero and I are gonna make a better version and post it as iWings, OK?

* * *

The EMS crew was surprised to say the least when they saw Nudge.

"What did this to her?" One man asked.

"She fell," Max said.

"No, it looks more like an animal attacked her..."

"She. Fell. On. F-Nick's. Pocket. Knife," Max ground out. Iggy snickered, and under his breath murmured 'F-Nick'... I glared at him, and had it lost in his blindness. The EMS man nodded and placed Nudge on the stretcher. The others lifted her and walked out into the hall. We went down the stairs and into the EMS truck. The man looked at us uncomfortably.

"Only one is allowed to ride in here...." he said. None of us moved. He bit his lip but didn't put up a fight.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital. We slid out silently - or at least I did. Gazzy made a little - er, - noise that made the paramedics nearly pass out. It would have been an Iggy Gazzy cackle-moment, had it not been under these circumstances. The drive to the hospital was long and silent. It was a little shock when we got there and all the paramedics and noise hit us. I nodded to Iggy to follow Nudge into the room where they'd be examining her -- there was only room for one and he was probably the most convincing liar.

The rest of us could only wait.

Nevel's POV:

I fiddled my hands and sat uncomfortably in the chair. The whole lab smelled of antisepctic. Of course, most people wouldn't know it was a lab. Most people, they would mearly think it was another branch of Itex, and none of them knew it was evil. I ripped the girlish mask off my face. I touched the bionic part of my face.... near my right ear.....

"Boy. Why are you here?" A cold stony voice said behind me. I spun.

"Director. We need to shut down iCarly. They might find out about us and their web show is a link to the world. We must not let them keep it," I said. She nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you don't have personal reasons for this?" she asked me carefully. I blinked, but did not show much more external evidence of me hating Carly's guts.

"Of course not," I growled. "And you can even take the girls into your studies. I will turn the Benson boy into a minion for my league or Erasers."

"You are evil," she sounded pleased. "A wicked mind. Exactly what you were disigned for. We will design the girls to fit a new type of Eraser. More commonly known as lycanthropes."

"Perfect," I smiled.

"Dylan, while you are at it, remember to make Max fall in love with you. If she does it will make her and this... Fang character fall apart so they will be easier to destroy," she said. I nodded.

"Of course," I hissed. She nodded and swept out of the room.


End file.
